Previous research has established that chronic alcoholism is associated with severe distruptions of the physiological sleep profile. Some of the sleep disturbances may reflect brain damage or "premature aging of the brain", while other aspects of the alcoholic's sleep may be related to high levels of activation, toxic factors and stress. The degree of sleep disturbances may be related to the individual's age and history of heavy drinking. After a prolonged period of abstinence from alcohol, some aspects of the alcoholic's sleep pattern seem to recover, although baseline data has not been collected. The proposed study is a longitudinal investigation of the physiological sleep patterns of 40 alcoholics. Subjects will be volunteers from the Alcohol Treatment Unit, Veterans Administration Hospital, Oklahoma City. Sleep measures will be monitored at the beginning and end of a 90-day hospitalization period and at subsequent 6-month intervals for a period of approximately two years. Additional Ss will be brought into the study during the first two years to replace those lost through attrition. Physiological measures will include EEG, EOG, EMG, GSR, BSR, EKG, core temperature and respiration. Sleep records will be scored for stage of sleep, REM-REM intervals, etc. EEG will be analyzed for number and amplitude of delta frequency events and selected records will be subjected to a more complete period analysis. The major objectives of the proposal are to: 1) evaluate the influences of age and duration of heavy drinking on the recovery of sleep disruptions in abstinent chronic alcoholics, and 2) determine the correlation (if any) between degree of sobriety and the return of sleep variables toward age appropriate norms.